


Chew On This

by KaiVonBrown



Category: Tekken
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiVonBrown/pseuds/KaiVonBrown
Summary: Lee and Steve's Anniversary, Lee's not happy.





	Chew On This

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this right after me and my sister got done fighting with Lee and Steve, Enjoy~ XD

It was the day of Steve and Lee's Anniversary and Lee, to put it quite frankly, was not happy. Steve seemed to have forgotten all about it, too focused on his upcoming boxing matches and adoring fans. That sleazy bastard. Though Lee had a simple plan to deal with this. He waited patiently in the living room of their shared condo, dressed in his best attire, knowing when Steve would return. At the moment Steve walked his Sleazy ass through the door, still dressed in his sweaty boxing attire. His match had apparently gone well for he had a wide satisfied grin on his face. That is, until he saw his silver haired boyfriend, sitting across the room, legs crossed, a rose in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"Hello Steve, Glad you could make it home..." 

Lee raised one finely trimmed silver eyebrow and Steve gulped.

"Lee, babe...what's the occasion?" Steve scratched the back of his head with his still gloved hand.  
Lee stood and chuckled.

"Oh sweetie, good question"

In the blink of an eye he splashes the wine from his glass in Steve's face and backhands him, before unleashing a barrage of kicks right into his gut, staggering him. 

"Hmmph, Chew on this."

He chucks the rose in his hand directly into Steve's mouth and turns away as it explodes.

"We're done."


End file.
